1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the packaging of different sizes of bottles of nail dress in a kit that is inexpensive to fabricate, yet is visually pleasing. Furthermore, the instant invention relates to an efficient method of rigidly erecting the tray so that the bottles are securely retained therewithin.
2. Background of the Invention
Several attempts have been made to produce a nail polish kit fabricated from components that are (1) compatible with high speed, low cost assembly techniques, and (2) yet restrain the bottles in the kit from sliding into contact with one another as the kit is handled and shipped to its ultimate destination. Obviously, the repeated contact between the glass bottles leads to a significant breakage rate, and the spilled contents of even one bottle will ruin the kit.
The majority, if not all, of the trays presently employed in nail polish kits rely upon upstruck or folded paper tabs that engage each bottle on its sides to retain the bottles in fixed position. However, the tabs must be carefully pivoted into a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal dimension of the tray; the pivoting of several tabs is a tedious and time-consuming chore. Furthermore, the tabs possess but minimal strength, and the weight of the filled bottles may force aside the tabs if the kit is handled roughly, as frequently occurs during shipping, and the adjacent bottles then slide vigorously against each other.
The relatively high labor costs of assembling known nail polish kit and filling same with several bottles of nail dress products, in addition to the high rate of bottle breakage and kit destruction attributable to the shortcomings of conventionally used trays, has generated considerable interest in designing an improved tray. To date, however, a commercially acceptable tray solving the aforementioned problems has not been forthcoming.